Lord Batman Can Breathe in Space
Lord Batman Can Breathe in Space Superman: Great Kandor! Batman, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Batman: I'm Batman. And I can breathe in space. And then Batman take his helmet and says "Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Superman then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" — Shortpacked! Find yourself in space without a spacesuit with an oxygen tank? Not a problem! Breathing in the vacuum of space is just as easy as breathing on Earth, especially if you are a superhero or somehow able to leave the atmosphere under your own power. If you aren't, a mask tightly wrapped around your mouth and nose might be all you will need. May be related to Super Not-Drowning Skills and Harmless Freezing, since breathing while underwater or in a solid block of ice isn't really a big deal either. In Real Life, people can theoretically survive in space for a minute or two, given medical assistance afterwards. It is actually recommended to not hold your breath, as the internal pressure could cause your lungs to rupture. It should also be noted that the Milky Way does have an extremely thin "atmosphere", the interstellar medium, held in place by the gravity of all of the material in the galaxy, but it's far too thin to do a living Earth creature any good (typical densities of the ISM are about 1 atom per cubic centimeter; the air you are breathing is about 10^19 — ten billion billion times more dense). Often a form of Art Major Physics. Naturally, Space Does Not Work That Way. When characters aren't just hanging out but talking in the great vacuum, you have Space Is Noisy. A form of The Needless. If everyone can do this, it's probably because Space Is Air. Compare Explosive Decompression, the opposite yet equally unrealistic depiction of vacuum exposure. Examples: Reality Donald Trump can breathe and survive in the vacuum of space. Barrock Obama: Great Scott! Donald Trump , your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you breath in space—? Donald Trump : I'm Donald Trump . And I can breathe in space. And then Donald Trump take his helmet off and says "Donald Trump says Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Barrock Obama then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" open/close all folders Advertising Herman Li and Sam Totman of DragonForce on an asteroid in this ad for Capital One. Presumably, they are protected by The Power of Rock. A PBS promotion for Sesame Street briefly has Big Bird and a five-year-old girl on the Moon during the Apollo landings with no protection whatsoever. Hilariously averted in one commercial for Bakoma's Twist, which shows various people people dancing and enjoying the drink, except for one astronaut lounging on the Moon unable to drink it because of a bulky spacesuit in the way. "Well, almost everyone." Anime & Manga In AKIRA, Tetsuo flies into space to blow up an orbital space laser. He's shown projecting an energy field around his body, presumably to protect against the vacuum of space. He also seemingly has no trouble breathing without an air supply. May be justified since at that point Tetsuo has massive Psychic Powers. In the finale of Busou Renkin Kazuki and Victor end up fighting a duel for a month or so on the moon. They are a new evolution of humanity at that point in time, but still... In A Certain Magical Index: Miracle of Endymion, Kaori Kanzaki does not need a space suit while everybody else does. She is a Saint and therefore much tougher than an ordinary human. She was also surrounded by a magical energy field. In A Certain Scientific Railgun, Mikoto and Kuroko are launched to the edge of the atmosphere to deal with an approaching missile. They are not bothered by the vacuum, but could not breathe and had to work fast so Kuroko could teleport them back to Earth before they suffocated. Digimon Frontier: Late on the series, our heroes end stranded in a moon, and there's no air problems. A Fan Sub actually lampshaded this. Then again, They're in the digital world. Everything is made of data, so real-world physics don't apply. Doraemon: Doraemon has pocket gadgets that allows one to breathe in space without a suit. In Dragon Ball, Son Goku uses his power pole to drop the rabbit-like Carrot Master and his thugs off on the moon. Neither Goku making the trip or the moon bound gang members suffer any ill effects likely due to anime physics. Vegeta and Nappa are shown to be able to breathe in space, even though Frieza later claims that Saiyans cannot. This was in a brief filler episode where both Saiyan warriors are standing just outside their spaceships. Being in close proximity to their vessel's artificial atmosphere could possibly explain this. Frieza's own species is strong enough to survive vacuum pressures and radiation, so they can float through space all they like. Frieza's species may have evolved with the ability to use anaerobic respiration.Resisting vacuum pressures and radiation is a result of being strong enough to resist them from training or exposure to it. Either that or energy manipulation to create an environment for resistance. Cell, having Frieza's cells (Yeah...) can probably do the same thing, and does so in filler. The various forms of Majin Buu also have no problems moving around in space, nor does Baby from GT. Seems to be a trend across Dragon Ball villains. Also, during the fight between Bardock and Frieza, Bardock is just floating in space kicking butt (or is at least in the outer atmosphere). Despite Frieza's claim, it seems Saiyans can breathe in space, or they can channel enough energy around them to create a shield of such to trap oxygen in however temporarily. Plus, Bardock was only in the upper atmosphere for less than ten minutes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus and Goku have a conversation and part of their fight in low Earth orbit. Justified for Beerus as he is a legitimate Physical God, but Goku had by that point lost the Super Saiyan God form. Several comments that Beerus makes suggest that Goku may have permanently ascended to "god" status... or at the very least, he has kept some of the upgrades offered by the Super Saiyan God form, even though that's not supposed to happen. Galaxy Express 999: Tetsuro is baffled to hear the sound of distant church bells as the 999 approaches a planet. Its inhabitants are so arrogantly pious that they have gravitational wave emitters which broadcast an intense graviton carrier wave which induces the sound of distant church bells in passing ships. Impressed, Tetsuro rolls down the window and sticks his head out to get a better look. note Kenji: Great Gods! Tetsuro, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Tetsuro: I'm Tetsuro. And I can breathe in space. And then Tetsuro take his helmet and says "Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Kenji then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" GaoGaiGar: Guy Shishioh has survived in space without a space suit, but he was a cyborg at the time, later on, when he becomes an evoluder, he no longer needs anything to survive in space. Mamoru and Kaidou both can fly and survive for long periods in space un-aided, even while unconscious! Nami from The Girl Who Leapt Through Space can breathe and move through space fine when her Superpowered Evil Side is around. Glass Fleet: unless it's relevant to the plot that they don't, it's safe to assume that humans can breathe in space. There's only one time where it's relevant. The highly evolved Silver Tribe in Heroic Age have this ability, as do the Nodos. Then again, the former can create matter out of nothing and the latter are giant superpowered space monsters in human form. On the last episode of the Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel anime, the girls fly off to space via pure willpower to destroy a Kill Sat. They're also shown surviving re-entry into the atmosphere fine. Oddly, despite all her complaints of "How do we go to space?" and "How do we come back from space?", Kurumi never asks how are they breathing in space. Kiddy Grade and Kiddy GiRL-AND have multiple examples of characters breathing in space, handwaved by the ubiquitous nanomist technology. The final battle of Kill la Kill takes place in space. Neither of the fighters is technically human, as they are rather hybrids of human and Life Fiber, the resident alien menace, so them easily surviving the vacuum of space could be justified. Being able to talk, less so; but this being a Trigger show that basically runs on Rule of Cool it's probably better not to think too hard about it. Shiba Hiroshi in Kotetsu Jeeg, although he is a cyborg. Pointed out in the sequel Kotetsushin Jeeg, when he opens the hatch on his cockpit when they're on the moon and steps out. Kenji: Hey wait, there's no air out there! Hiroshi: I don't need it. Kenji: Great Gods! Hiroshi, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Hiroshi: I'm Hiroshi. And I can breathe in space. And then Hiroshi take his helmet and says "Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Kenji then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" In Kurau Phantom Memory, Christmas and Kurau pull this off when their space ship gets blown up. Macross: That scarf Hikaru/Rick used early on in Super Dimension Fortress Macross/Robotech must have been some kind of awesome to have let him survive out there in space. Unless... this trope. Possibly with a side order of Science Marches On and Artistic License, as the episode establishes that Hikaru was holding his breath while out in hard vacuum, which as mentioned above is not a good idea if you're exposed to it... Seriously, the greater issue was he was in an unpressurized, and not thermally insulated, flight jumpsuit. And how did the tuna not get freezer burn, anyway? The Zentraedi cannot actually breathe in space, but they're designed to have a greatly increased resistance to vacuum. Breetai gets Thrown Out the Airlock at one point, but then spends a minute or two crawling around outside the ship and jumps back in with no ill effects. In Macross Frontier, Ranka gets exposed to vacuum briefly, and is unhurt, which she chalks up to her quarter-Zentran ancestry. The Protodeviln from Macross 7 are all able to survive in vacuum with no protection, being genetically engineered superweapons for space combat. They also display the ability to protect others from the effects of vacuum by shielding them in some sort of energy field. Mai-Otome. Some fans have tried to justify it by saying "Otome can breathe in space," but nanomachine enhancements would not change the fact that "Otome needs oxygen badly!" In the OVA Arika even takes the completely-normal Mashiro with her (for a sight-seeing tour of the world... no seriously, that's exactly what she says). It's entirely possible that said sequences only take place in the outer atmosphere where some oxygen would still be present, although that still doesn't help the Mashiro example. Then there's the fact that Lena gets slammed into the side of the moon in Sifr... Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Tohru has demonstrated the ability to go into orbit (or at least the upper atmosphere) without any form of space suit. It's unclear if she was using magic to protect herself. In Naruto The Last, Naruto's fight against Toneri on the moon definitely qualifies. Kaworu in Rebuild of Evangelion doesn't need a spacesuit or a shirt in space. The heroes from Night Wizard can move around in the moon with no problem whatsoever, and with no need of air either. Because they're wizards. Eneru from One Piece flew to the moon following his defeat and had no trouble walking around in just awesome pants. He is living lightning after all. That, and the One Piece 'verse has only the vaguest resemblance to Real Life physics. Subverted in One-Punch Man: during his battle with Boros, Saitama is kicked all the way to the surface of the Moon at near-relativistic speeds, and when he gets up, everything is silent and he clearly can't breathe, despite his immeasurable power. He plugs his nose, and granted, this could damage an ordinary human due to the air pressure, but he's tanked far greater pressures than that without flinching so it's easily believable. We don't get to find out if a prolonged asphyxia could actually do some damage because he's back to Earth in less than a minute - with a simple jump. Near the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Homura gets stuck on the moon for a few minutes, and has no difficulty breathing or talking. There's no explicit explanation of how she can breathe or even how she got there, though it presumably has something to do with Madoka paradoxically destroying her own witch and rewriting the universe. Not only can Sailor Moon breathe in space, she can even survive re-entry or rather, she and the rest of the team together can power the Silver Imperium Crystal enough to generate a heat and braking shield that just barely manages the job. Then again, she is a Magical Girl. In the manga they can just jump into orbit, breathe in space, and survive re-entry with ease. Subverted in One-Punch Man: during his battle with Boros, Saitama is kicked all the way to the surface of the Moon at near-relativistic speeds, and when he gets up, everything is silent and he clearly can't breathe, despite his immeasurable power. He plugs his nose, and granted, this could damage an ordinary human due to the air pressure, but he's tanked far greater pressures than that without flinching so it's easily believable. We don't get to find out if a prolonged asphyxia could actually do some damage because he's back to Earth in less than a minute - with a simple jump. Near the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Homura gets stuck on the moon for a few minutes, and has no difficulty breathing or talking. There's no explicit explanation of how she can breathe or even how she got there, though it presumably has something to do with Madoka paradoxically destroying her own witch and rewriting the universe. Not only can Sailor Moon breathe in space, she can even survive re-entry or rather, she and the rest of the team together can power the Silver Imperium Crystal enough to generate a heat and braking shield that just barely manages the job. Then again, she is a Magical Girl. In the manga they can just jump into orbit, breathe in space, and survive re-entry with ease. The titular Symphogear users from Senki Zesshou Symphogear not only breathe in space but they also have no problem talking or singing there. Handwaved as a telepathy from the gears' powers. A number of characters in Sgt. Frog get away with this. Lampshaded in the Funimation dub, when the narrator complains about Space Police Officer Poyon walking around unprotected in space at the start of episode 11. Sonic X: Early in the first season Sonic wing-walks the Blue Tornado into space, and promptly freezes when outside of Earth's atmosphere. He is fine when they re-enter it. Their own universe must have different laws, or something... The third season. All the furries and alien beings can breathe, speak, and generally not die while strolling or freefalling in space without wearing anything other than their fur or clothes, but human characters (Chris and Eggman) have to wear space suits when space walking. In Star Blazers/Space Battleship Yamato, our heroes can turn their regular uniform into a spacesuit just by putting on a helmet. This often leaves their neck or the back of their driving-glove-clad hands open to space, which realistically would produce massive bruising at best. Captain Avatarr: Great Kandor! Wildstarr, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Wildstarr: I'm Wildstarr. And I can breathe in space. And then Wildstarr take his helmet and says "Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Captain Avatarr then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" In Space Battleship Yamato: The New Journey, Desslok is shown standing on his ship without even a helmet. Also, his cape is billowing in the space-wind. Really, that's par for the course for any Matsumoto production. The windows on the Galaxy Express 999 open, Harlock is often seen steering the Arcadia from his battle bridge — on top of his ship (next to the fluttering Skull and Crossbones flag) and Big One from Galaxy Railways has a balcony at the rear where you can stand and watch while your hair blows in the space-breeze. Everyone in the Tenchi Muyo! OVAs appears to be able to breathe in space. This is probably the least strange thing about space in that series, so it doesn't stand out too much. The characters in the lower power-tier require spacesuits, but since they use hyper advanced technology, they don't look much to the part — invisible forcefields instead of helmets, and so on. Ayeka, Tenchi and Mihoshi all wear such suits early in the anime, but later Tenchi stops using his, due to realizing the power of the Light Hawk Wings. Usually handwaved by the fact that those who have any significant importance in Kajishima's canon are explicitly said to be Physical Gods and thus technically don't need to breathe. Strangely, in the Tenchi in Tokyo timeline, Ryoko can still levitate, conjure fireballs, pass through walls, and perform short-range teleportation, but she can't breathe in space like in the OVA and Universe timelines. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, but by the time we see people breathing in space, there are things so much crazier that it's easy to overlook. Toward the Terra: Jomy and Soldier Blue can both breathe in space (and the initially-thin atmosphere of Naska), although this is attributed to their hyper-advanced Psychic Powers. Other Mu don't seem to have this ability. In UQ Holder!: We see several characters get put in vacuum and not die from it, including former protagonist Negi Springfield. Of course, all the characters in question are explicitly immortal, so being unable to breathe isn't exactly a showstopper for them. A flashback shows a battle in the Asteroid Belt against Cosmo Entelechea, and while most of the ordinary people are wearing spacesuits, the high-level (not immortal) mages are not, suggesting there is some kind of magic that can be applied to breathe in space. Yes! Pretty Cure 5: The Pretty Cure 5 were able to fight on the moon without any problems. Presumably they consulted Sailor Moon on proper breathing-in-space technique. Comic Books Batman does this in one of the early issues of Justice League International (granted, it was due to the New Genesis-created training satellite's programming directive to not actually harm its opponents, thus causing it to create an artificial atmosphere when Bats's space helmet gets broken, but all the same). One issue of Justice League of America showed Batman training himself, not to be able to breathe in space, but to at least survive the vacuum of space for a couple of seconds. The Martian Manhunter helps while wondering if he should. During the Trial By Fire storyline of JLA, Firestorm finds himself out on the moon, breathing normally. Then, he is attacked and transformed back into Ronnie Raymond. He is immediately unable to breathe or function, and it is only Flash's assistance that saves him. Superman, in the Silver Age version. However, even Superman is seen using a breathing apparatus in space in early Post-Crisis comics, though he has since kicked his oxygen addiction as part of his general muscling up to near Silver Age levels. Nowadays, that just means that he can hold his breath for absurd lengths of time (as can several of his spaceworthy allies, like Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman). He's still working this trope, though, when he talks in space, which he's done in a couple recent issues of JLA. In the video game Justice League Heroes, Martian Manhunter reminds Superman to hold his breath in the intro to a series of levels that take place on Mars. A few levels later, Superman and Wonder Woman are fighting in the vacuum of space and talking, screaming, and fairly obviously breathing. Inconsistency much? Averted in some instances in that Superman has ridiculous lung capacity (due to his amazing strength being able to compress air in his lungs like an oxygen bottle). So a lot of the time Superman is simply holding his breath... then again, some of the time he's not. And at one point he didn't even need to breathe altogether: during Jeph Loeb's run on Superman during the time when Brainiac 13 upgraded Metropolis. Superman was suffering from Kryptonite Poisoning induced by a nanobot, and Steel, Superboy, and Supergirl were shrunk down to go into Superman and cure him. While there, Superboy and Steel got blown into Big Blue's stomach, which was "the intestinal equivalent of a nuclear reactor! This is the man's power source... his body's splitting atoms to convert them into pure energy"! The person talking was The Prankster in Steel's hijacked armor, so his scientific knowledge of the situation may not be accurate, and this was a few origin re-tellings ago.... In War World both Kryptonian cousins sail the galaxy at their heart's content. Neither Clark nor Linda need to breathe due to her Kryptonian physiology. They can talk each other, though, thanks to their Super Ventriloquism (whatever it is). Martian Manhunter does not need to breathe either, and The Spectre is... well, a spirit. In Supergirl Volume 2 #21 both Kryptonian cousins and Kryptonite Man fight in space. Neither of them needs to breathe. As of the New 52, Kryptonians do not have to breathe, as long as their bodies have enough stored sunlight. Supergirl discovers this when she gets surprised and gasps while swimming in Supergirl vol. 6 #12. Supergirl: And somehow... Impossibly... I don't have to breathe. Just like I don't need to eat anymore. I don't need to sleep anymore. I should be used to impossible by now. Red Daughter of Krypton Supergirl storyline provided several examples: Supergirl and Superman didn't need to breathe because they are sun-powered Kryptonians; Green and Red Lantern can survive in space because their rings' force field provides a self-recycling oxygen bubble; the Diasporan alien race can survive in the vacuum of space (that capability works against them when Supergirl notes that she can blow their ships up without killing them). In Justice, Superman and Captain Marvel can survive in space without breathing — however, only Cap can talk, because he does it magically. Superman can't. The main reason animals breathe is to get energy. Since Superman gets most of his energy from sunlight, it's plausible that he wouldn't need air. That being said, plants also need air to get energy, though they process it very differently, and there are entirely different reasons air might be helpful. For example, to stay cool. Speaking of Wonder Woman, her Silver Age version had earrings to provide life support in space by creating a "transparent envelope" (apparently "bubble" was too undescriptive). Since she was also sculpted from clay and brought to life through magic it is entirely possible she does in fact not need oxygen to survive. Steve Trevor: Great ! Wonder Woman, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Wonder Woman: I'm Wonder Woman. And I can breathe in space. And then Wonder Woman take her helmet off and says "Oxygen is losers !" . And then her head explodes. Steve Trevor then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" Subverted in X-Men: What If Stryfe Killed Apocalypse, (somewhat before Fatal Attractions, set during the events of X-Cutioner's Song) where it is demonstrated that vacuum is one of the things which will, in fact, kill Wolverine. If that were to happen today, he'd barely blink an eye. . . Speaking of X-Cutioner's Song, there's one scene where Cyclops and Jean Grey escape one of Stryfe's fortresses and attempt to get away by crawling across the moon. Not only do they survive that brief point of time before they pass out. That's also counting the fact that there's also probably enough gravity that Jean can take a misstep and promptly faceplant onto the moon's surface and get a bloody nose. Angela (Marvel Comics) is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. Apollo of The Authority works this way. At one point he is asked how he operates in space, and responds that he just doesn't breathe. "Just like that?" "Well, I'd look pretty stupid if I tried to breathe in space, wouldn't I?" That's all the (non-)explanation we get. And yet he can talk in space, albeit thanks to Electronic Telepathy courtesy of the Engineer. Jenny Quantum doesn't need to breathe either — apparently, taking little jaunts into space to "chase the sun" is a typical father/daughter thing for ridonkulously powerful superheroes. Since she's an Energy Being in human form, it might make sense. Or not. Apollo, due to the way his powers work, is directly nourished by solar energy and solar energy alone. He doesn't need to eat or breathe. He probably doesn't need to sleep either, but that doesn't stop him from sharing a bed with Midnighter. For that matter, Midnighter once mentioned that he and Apollo can survive in anaerobic environments, albeit briefly. That's right; the Bat-expy can breathe in space. Justified in the Legion of Super-Heroes comics, where the Legionnaires wear "transuits", essentially skin-tight, invisible space suits that somehow provide all the protection they need. So, it just looks like they're all breathing in space. In the cartoon series, it was explained away as one of the properties of the flight rings. In Watchmen, Dr. Manhattan doesn't need to breathe, and momentarily forgets that ordinary humans do, he then provides Silk Spectre with a Legion style invisible forcefield. Mars is only slightly more human friendly than space. Dr.Manhattan can breathe and survive in the vacuum of space. Roarshack: Great Scott! Doctor Manhattan , your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Doctor Manhattan : I'm Doctor Manhattan . And I can breathe in space. And then Doctor Manhattan take his helmet off and says "Doctor Manhattan says Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Roarshack then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" In Invincible, any Viltrumite (plus Allen the alien) can survive in space so long as they hold their breath. Which apparently is a very long time. Long enough to cross interstellar distances without a spaceship. In an issue of Marvel Star Wars Vader survives an assassination attempt via opening airlock, since he has a life-support suit; the officers who attempted the assault get sucked out instead. The Fantastic Four just use helmets— their uniforms double as spacesuits (except the Thing, his skin is tougher than any spacesuit) — the Space Activity Suit was still several years away from invention when the FF started this practice. In PS238, they take a class excursion to the moon. The various superkids require various levels of protection, and Captain Clarinet (the son of a Superman Captain Ersatz) has some trouble explaining that he DOES, in fact, need to breathe, and thus goes up wearing a breathing-apparatus. (He still has no trouble with the radiation, temperature, or general vacuum-ness, though.) Then Emerald Gauntlet Jr. reveals that his Gauntlet can both provide a protective force-field AND gather oxygen-atoms from the surroundings to allow him to breathe. "I'm cool that way", as he puts it. Then he winds up marooned on the moon along with a few other students, including the Evil Genius Zodon, and suggests that he could just ferry them all back to Earth with his Gauntlet... only for Zodon to explain that, while he can probably gather enough oxygen to maintain breathing on the moon (the moon's consists of approximately 40% oxygen, though most of it is bound to silicon), the same cannot be said for interplanetary space. Empowered discovers this by accident when she steps on to an airless asteroid from a malfunctioning portal. Then again, her supersuit didn't come with instructions. If you're a comic book character simply ignoring physics is a valid option: in Trinity, Despero leaps out of his armada flagship to fight Green Lantern in space, when his lackey objects saying he has no space suit on, Despero merely shouts "Air is for cowards! Do it!" and he actually survives perfectly fine. In the Sam & Max: Freelance Police episode, "Bad Day On The Moon", the eponymous duo blast off to the moon (via thousands and thousands of match heads stuffed into the DeSoto's tailpipe) with only a set of penny-conscious moon gear (paper bags with plastic eye holes to put over their heads) to protect them from the lack of atmosphere on the moon. But, despite Sam's preparedness (he brought a spare bag in case he ran out of air), it turns out that they can breathe easily on the moon, as Max exemplifies by taking his bag off to dig some moon dust out of his eye. Explained thusly: Sam: So let me get this straight: We can breathe on the moon? Max: I guess those candy-butt astronauts never had the stones to try!I Max can breathe and survive in the vacuum of space. Sam: Great Scott! Max, your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Max: I'm Max. And I can breathe in space. And then Max take his helmet off and says "Hulk says Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Sam then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" The Post-Crisis Captain Atom originally couldn't breathe in space, and once, when an enemy teleported him to the outer solar system, he had to fly back to Earth while holding his breath, which he could only do for a normal amount of time. Later on, though, he learned to use his powers to create and manipulate matter to keep his lungs filled with air indefinitely, so he could stay in space as long as he wanted. In Infinite Crisis, Superboy Prime jaw jacks with the entire Green Lantern Corps. In space. The Corps. are protected by their rings of course. When Earth 1 & 2 Supermen tackle Superboy Prime, they hold their breath while Prime keeps insulting them and throwing punches casually, until they throw him through the red sun of Krypton and fly him right into Mogo, a Planet that just happens to be a Green Lantern. Comics are weird. Lobo can breathe, talk and smoke a cigar in space. Of course, Lobo lives and breathes Beyond the Impossible. Lobo can breathe and survive in the vacuum of space. Superman: Great Scott! Lobo , your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? Lobo : I'm Lobo . And I can breathe in space. And then Lobo take his helmet off and says "Hulk says Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Superman then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" The Mighty Thor plays this fast and loose. It's not specifically stated that he doesn't need to breathe, but he is shown surviving in space for short periods. The writers probably thought "He's a god, so why not? It's long since been confirmed that Thor can survive perfectly fine in space, considering he went round for round with the Phoenix Force (the entity itself, not the host) in deep space wearing nothing but his normal sparkly pants. The Mighty Thor can breathe and survive in the vacuum of space. Loki: Great Scott! The Mighty Thor , your space helmet doesn't cover your head! How can you—? The Mighty Thor : I'm The Mighty Thor . And I can breathe in space. And then The Mighty Thor take his helmet off and says "Thor says Oxygen is losers !" . And then his head explodes. Loki then then say "Always knew he was an arrogant,stupid dick !" This didn't apply to Eric Masterson when he was masquerading as Thor. During The Infinity Gauntlet, Doctor Strange invokes a spell that gave everyone an hour of air. However, during combat, Eric is knocked away from his hammer and returns just short of it before he returns to being Eric and nearly suffocates before he can be restored. In Cerebus the Aardvark, during Cerebus' time on the Moon with the Judge at the end of Church and State II and the extensive "trek through the solar system" section in the last quarter of Minds, Cerebus and other characters have no space-faring gear of any sort. In The Superman Adventures, an aversion becomes a plot point. Superman deals with Krypto, gone berserk because he can't handle the stimulation, by briefly spacing him, knocking him unconscious. In the second story-arc of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (IDW) the lack of oxygen doesn't seem to be an issue on the moon. The princesses did bring the moon closer first, so it could just be within the planet's atmosphere, but that wasn't the reason they gave for doing it. Shakara: Downplayed. The Shakara were so resilient that they could withstand the vacuum of space for long stretches of time (whereas most other species will promptly explode), but apparently not indefinitely.